<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabble: Dumb Little Slut by UnholyPlumpPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244153">Drabble: Dumb Little Slut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess'>UnholyPlumpPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead By Daylight Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Mentions of tit flashing but reader is still gn, Nipple Play, Other, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Reader is gender neutral, Telepathy communication headcanon (Dead By Daylight), Vaginal Sex, Whichever ya got sport, degrading, shock play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sentence prompt of "Say that you're my dumb little slut." with The Doctor!</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>In which *maybe* your method of distracting killers by flashing your tits wasn't the best, but hey it worked! Maybe...a little too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead By Daylight Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabble: Dumb Little Slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you wanna request or peekaboo at my other works and headcanons I don't post here, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maybe you weren’t the brightest lightbulb in the box for your tactics.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe being loud and flipping up your shirt to flash a killer wasn’t the smartest idea you’d had yet. </span>
  <span>But,</span>
  <span> it had worked, didn’t it? You were able to watch the Doctor turn his unblinking gaze to you, dazed for a few moments and that gave you enough time with your team to bolt from the generator.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe flashing your tits wasn’t the normal method for distraction, but, hey, if it worked it worked. Right?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d tried it again on other killers. Everyone seemed affected in some way or another. You weren’t sure if it was anger at you trying something so silly, or maybe it was just straight up a lot of them hadn’t seen </span>
  <span>a tit</span>
  <span> in a long time. Or ever, for that matter, judging by how the Wraith had let out this grunt like you’d hit him with a flashlight and quickly banged his bell to go invisible. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the Doctor that seemed prepared for you the next time. Because in the time you’d had to lift your shirt up for round two, that was the time it took for him to close the distance, hook his shock filled fingertips under your collar, and yank it clean over your head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, okay, maybe not what you were expecting, and not the worst thing that could have happened, but you can only imagine the hilarious look that was on your face. In a panic you’d held still, your shirt on the floor, looking at him look at you with that damned killer gaze and permanent grin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t...swing. His shocking stick held firmly in his other hand as his head tilted at you- as if watching a specimen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took five seconds before you laughed nervously and managed to get out, “Hey, take me to dinner first, big guy.” And received the high pitched, haunting laugh from the killer in front of you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s safe to say you didn’t escape that round, but that left you full of adrenaline. If...If he laughed at your joke, did that mean that the killers were all like you? Playing a game yet keeping your humanity in tact?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did that mean they weren’t all reacting to your tits with curiosity and maybe some of them were horny?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>...You supposed only one way to find out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes three new trials before you run into the Doctor again. You suppose if you can get away with it, why not try it? What’s the worst that can happen besides him humiliating you in front of your teammates by mori-</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> you?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you do it again, except this time you whip off your top, prop yourself up on the desk where you’d found an office, and offered yourself in a trade for your teammates.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it works.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shockingly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t realize that the killers could form some sort of bond. On the fourth time you’ve done this, you’ve been thrown over the desk, your head held down to the wood by a large hand and a cock fit inside of you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor has only pulled down his pants and shifted his lab coat aside, while your shirt has been pulled up to expose your chest, your pants yanked down and a greedy hand grabbing your tit as hips slap against your ass. You’re dizzy, his voice echoing through your head like a haunting dream as you move an arm under your head to press your mouth against it to try and quiet your sounds.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic little thing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice laughs in your head. Echoing as if it belonged to three different people. It pitches towards the end into that haunting laugh that just makes you inhale sharply, nails trying to dig into the wood underneath you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me hear you, why do you hide?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a taunt. You know it’s a taunt. But a whimper blossoms from your chest, blocked by your arm as you stand on your tiptoes to try and get him deeper. The Doctor spares you, his hand moving from mercilessly pinching and tugging your nipple to slide between your legs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as his fingers get on you, you thrash and cry out, panting as you approach and get closer and closer-</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he stops. His hand flush against you but not moving. His hips have slammed home into you, his thick cock heavily jerking and making you wish you could push him over and ride him. The asshole.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Why don’t you say that you’re my dumb little slut</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and I’ll let you cum, hm? I am a patient man.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice rings in your head as his hand charges with static pulses over your sex. Enough to make you yelp, turning your head from your arm and shooting a hand down to grab at his wrist to no avail. You shudder at the warming sensations, trying to shake your head and mumble begs under your breath instead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not quite.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He snarls in your head, tracing his tingling fingertips up your skin and leaving you sobbing as you feel a wave of your orgasm abruptly halt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-” You choke out, throwing your head back and stomping your foot once like a petulant child. The Doctor immediately abuses this, his hand that had been holding your waist and snatching your hair at the root to yank you back flush to his body. It leaves you exposed, eyes half lidded and able to look out at the broken window just as another generator clicks on.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am patient. Can you say the same, my dear?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn him. Stupid killers.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>